Gossip girls
by LylSev
Summary: Two best friends went to US to be the nannies. One of them is in Seatte, the other one in Tacoma. What do they find about their families? Who is zooming who? love, angst, depression. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MerDer, Addek, Mallie etc.


Because I was thinking about being Au Pair I had this idea ...........

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so here it is 2 girls Pita and Kathryn decided to go abroad. After two months of waiting and making some stupid documents there were here ...in Seattle- Tacoma international airport.

"Hun, I'm so sorry that you have to live in Tacoma when I'm going to live in Seattle" Kathryn teased her friend, they were close friends from the age of 6 and both of them wanted to run away from home as soon as possible.

"oh sure at least I'm living in the bigger house than you" her friend replied with the same sarcastic tone in her voice

"you know what is it the house?"

they continued to tease each other but both of them felt sad that they have to live alone, they dreamt that maybe they are going to live next to each other and share all these funny stories.

Kathryn has been always the prettier, the smarter, her blonde hair, long legs and shiny blue eyes, she was more friendly, her parents divorced when she was 15, 3 years later when she graduated from high school she decided to take the year of and go to US to look after children. It seemed like a big fun and for Kathryn it wasn't a big deal, she was optimistic, fun loving person.

Pita was more shier than Kathryn, her light brown hair and big brown eyes weren't that charming as her friend's but trusted her more, Kathryn was the one who was here for fun and Pita was the second of "twins" she was there for people when they are worried, she was this one who was respectful, who is supposed to be responsible. She wanted to fly so badly but people just make her to be this sad Pita, she wanted to be like Kat but after all these years, she knew who she is, she knew that maybe she is not like Kat but she is Pita, she is the one who is there for your rainy days and this was the fact why Kathryn was sometimes jealous.

But here they were, in America. It was their dream and now there were on the airport planning about the super year. Tacoma isn't that far away from Seattle.

Kathryn is going to take care after 3 kids, two boys and one girl. Pita as the more responsible one is going to look after 5 kids.

That would be fun.

"See you hun, this weekend don't forget, I'm going to miss you"

"oh me too, call me every time. love you"

--------seattle--------------seattle---------------seattle----------------seattle------------

"so you are going to have a nanny?" Mark who is the father of 2 years old son Tom teased his friend.

"yes, Meredith needs some free time, you know with friends and some time for herself. I'm sick of morning fights and how much I'm not at home and how I don't care about kids so .....we are going to have a nanny."

"Is she hot?"

"Mark! I have no idea, she is like 19? 20? Really I don't care. Have you seen this ring? you know this ring wear people when they are married and it means no cheating"

"ok man, I hope she is hot" he blinked at his friend.

Even if Mark used to be a manwhore he knew that now he has everything what he needs, her is married guy to the sexy doctor Callie Torress who does the incredible good massages and they have the most beautiful child ever son Thomas Mark Sloan who is going to be the football player or the best doctor in the world. He is happy, now he is finally happy.

Derek finished his emergency surgery and like always Meredith wasn't here like always it was his job to introduce the new nanny to his kids.

Meredith wasn't the bad mother. She loved her kids, when the oder one, now 8 years old Jackson was born she was over the moon but now? When they have 4 years old son Caleb and 1 years old daughter Sabrina she wants to have fun, she doesn't spend any time at home, she hates to play with them, she doesn't want to cuddle them and Derek? Derek is not here for her, she feels alone and he is the best, he is the GOD, he is the best husband, best friend, best father, best doctor and she is just a mess so now she loves to enjoy her free time with her not married friends. Derek is about 10 years older and he is settle down, she wants her independence, she loves her kids and she would kill someone if something bad happened to them but now .........she is stuck in her life and she needs her life.

so Derek is here, 3 pm and he is waiting for the new nanny, he is playing football with boys on their huge garden when he noticed, tall leggy blonde is coming.

She looks like the typical nanny from the American movies, sexy with the sweet smile, sure she is going to be good with kids, especially with boys.

"Hey I'm Kathryn Moriss, the nanny."

"Welcome Kathryn Morris, the nanny, I'm Derek Shepherd, neurosurgeon"

seattle--------seattle------------seattle------------seattle----------seattle----------

so what do you think? should I continue? please tell me your opinion

thanks for reading

Iˇ d like to apologize to all my friends that I bothered them about how much I'm the bad writer I KNOW YOU ARE BETTER but whatever :)

thanks

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
